


Not Experienced

by notenoughcoffee



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: Anne is raging... again...The first of three fics for the trio on their appreciation day.





	Not Experienced

“Howard!” Anne’s voice reverberated down the halls. Echoes of her stomping boots made the house feel like it was about to crumble on top of its inhabitants. The door to Katherine’s room whipped open, bouncing off the door stop and nearly knocked Anne square in the face as she seethed in the doorway. “I know it was you.”

Katherine gave her a melodramatic sigh as she rolled from her stomach to her back and rested her head on the book she had been reading before Anne’s impertinent interruption distracted her. Staring at the ceiling, she asked, “What was me?”

“Don’t play stupid with me, Katherine Howard. You know what you did!” Anne was so incensed, she had flushed splotchy shades of crimson from her neck all the way to the tips of her ears. Even upside down, Katherine could see little droplets of spittle reflecting light as they were carried through the air by her ceaseless shouting. “You couldn’t even be bothered to clean up the evidence of your crime!”

Katherine found Anne’s irrational rage to be more than a little amusing, and had to fight to hold back the giggle desperately trying to break free. Unable to keep the corners of her mouth from upturning, she had to cover her face with both hands. Katherine was not confident that Anne wouldn’t resort to physical violence with any further provocation. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” was her muffled reply, still barely able to maintain her composure through her hands.

“Of course you know what I’m talking about. The container of Carte D’Or Raspberry Cheesecake ice cream!”

_ Oh. That.  _ Katherine recognized that she might be in a little more trouble than she had originally anticipated when Anne began her tirade. Most of the pleasure she had taken in Anne’s ire left her. She rolled back onto her stomach and dropped her chin onto her hands so she could see Anne properly.

“The  _ entire  _ container of Carte D’Or Raspberry Cheesecake ice cream!” Anne’s tantrum continued, “Tell me it wasn’t you.”

Knowing there was no purpose in keeping up a ruse of ignorance, Katherine decided to go with the old adage “honesty is the best policy.”

“I’d like to tell you that I’m sorry, but I’m not an experienced liar.” Katherine hadn’t even had time to formulate a plan before the words slipped through her lips surprising even herself. She gasped at her own impudence.

Anne stood dumbfounded, altogether astounded as if Katherine had reached out and slapped her across the face.

Given momentary reprieve to think of an escape route while Anne was still stunned, Katherine pushed herself up so that she was kneeling on the bed. She weighed the pros and cons of making a break for it through the second story window. Absconding through the window and potentially breaking a few bones over the surety of Anne breaking her bones won out, but before she could move from her place in the center of the bed, Anne had overcome her initial shock. 

Anne lunged at her, knocking her flat on her back, and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. She bounced Katherine’s head on the pillow a few times before releasing a primal scream directly in her face.

“What in the blazing hell is going on in here?” Parr shouted as she entered the room. 

“Ask her what she’s done, Parr. She’s a monster.”

Katherine looked up, somewhat mortified and a little dazed from Anne’s attack. 

“The ice cream was hers,” she admitted.

“Oh, right. Well, you should maybe start putting your name on things like Jane suggested a few weeks ago,” Parr advised.

Anne glared at her for a moment before it clicked. “It was you too!”

She tried to lunge for Parr next, but Parr was too quick for her. She sidestepped the girl and used the door as a shield, pulling it closed before Anne could get near her again. She pounded on the door, now trapped outside the room.

“You’re both dead to me! Do you hear?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'd tell you that I'm sorry, but I'm not an experienced liar."


End file.
